Stephano (Pewdiepie and Stephano)
by RainbowCocoCry
Summary: Stephano had experience something that no one would understand how it's feels,but pewdie changed his feelings towards the world (This is my first story first time using so im not sure about format and everything,hope u enjoy !)(Btw there was something wrong with some chapters,some words disappeared,sorry!)
1. Stephano's past

**Hello there,this is my first try on story writing,I am a fan of pewdiepie and i got this idea to write a story about Stephano,i feel alittle awkward**

**let's do this !**

Stephano's POV:

All i did was stand outside of the temple entrance,not knowing what to do. My mind was blank,i was so scared about whatever is going to happen to my

whole family. This is my story.

I live in a place called 'The island of gods'.My family...was the one that gods had chosen to be the generation after gods ever since 1000 years ago. It

was my turn to continue with the tradition. But...i was not smart,i have seen other children that were the same age as me...7,they play with each other,

talk to each other. They do most things together. But no one hanged out with me,everytime i walk near some kids,they would say "Oh my gosh,it's the god,

better move aside" or "Argh,it's that proud little god guy,let's leave that loser alone!". Everyone treated me differently, they were either scared of me,

or the real would whisper to each other when they see me "Look at that little god,better not make him angry or the gods will come after us."

"He doesn't look happy,let's leave him before we accidentally make him pissed!" and most of them would turn and walked away,while someone continue to

talk as if they don't see me. Other people think i'm smart,cool,god,powerful but they were wrong. My studies were horrible, I can't shoot an arrow,or

swing a heavy sword. My parents were disappointed and angry at me,the guardians in the temple had given orders to my parents to always report about

I guess,the result wasn't what the gods wanted.

They flew into rage everytime my parents report. This time,i decided to follow my parents to the temple to listen to what they said. I stood outside,as I

hear screaming coming from the inside,I cover my ears,i felt so hurt. It was my fault that my parents were being screamed at."I HAVE GAVE U MORE

THAN ENOUGH WARNING,AND THIS IS HOW YOUR CHILD IS!"."HOW COULD WE ENTRUST HIM THE THRONE OF GODS!"."STUPID CHILD,THIS

IS HOW YOU TEACH HIM!" one by one the guardians of gods were shouting and complaining about me. Everytime i hear their remarks,I cry. Just then...

the god spoke..."SILENCE!GUARDIANS!" he yelled at the top of his guardian kept quiet,i heard the footsteps of the god walking,i guessed he

stopped infront of my parents. He spoke in a kind and soft voice "I might have to say this...This child is..."

"Useless."

I opened my eyes wide,w-what did he just said?

"He is not be what we want,this child is known as the 'Forbidden'...'Forbidden' is not allowed on this island. I shall give you two choices,CHOSE ONE AND

LEAVE ANOTHER FOREVER."

" on this island,and continue the tradition by getting a new leaving the old one away."

" this island together with your child."

There was a long i did was stand outside of the temple entrance,not knowing what to do. My mind was blank,i was so scared about whatever is

going to happen to my whole family. What will my parent chose?I quiet down,my heart was still beating like crazy. I waited for the response.

"We shall...chose the first choice."

I was shocked...My parents...just...disowned me. I grab my head and squad vision was shaking,i kept telling myself 'this is just a dream,you're

dreaming!I'm not wrong,just dreaming!' I screamed and started running away. I looked behind for a second,guardians wearing blue robe came out of the

temple,my eyes were blurry,filled with tears,i closed my eyes and ran back to my house. I locked myself in my own vision were still all blur,tears

just won't stop, my parents...they...they never loved me...No one did...nobody...they just wanted to use me...for the sake of tradition...What

do i do?


	2. Where and who is this?

**Hello~A note to notice,it seems like there are some words missing in the last chapter D: sorry!Let's continue!**

Stephano's POV

Soon,i feel asleep,deep in somewhere where no one will hurt me. Just then,there were loud banging in the house,i was scared,what's

happening? I lift myself up and look outside the window from the second floor. The town was outside,people were looking angrily at

door,kicking and banging at it. Some shouting "GET OUT NOW,FAKE GOD!".I was shivering with fear,everyone is against me. Nothing is

standing by ,Nothing at all. I was scared,i need someone so badly. Soon,some priest was moving through the crowd "Please

move!"they kept repeating themselves. They manage to open the door. As they walked to the second floor, i felt so helpless , i

cried,please...someone,just please,help me,save me,hold me,I silently teared as I hold tightly to myself,why won't anyone love me?

Why won't anyone help me?Why won't anyone know how i feel?Why won't...somebody save me?

Just then,the priests opened the door to my room, the first thing they could see...was a golden boy,curling like a shrimp,hugging

himself,crying none stop. The first priest looked at me and said softly "I am...so sorry." as he finished his sentence. He stood up and

create a circular portal around me,more and more portal appeared around me,in different colours. I cried,with my blurry eyes,i stared at

the priests,and i mumbled "Why would you want to do this to me?What have i ever done to you?I just want a loving is so

hard about that?" with my very last breath,i shouted out my anger "WHY WOULD U MAKE ME LEAVE WHEN I DID NOT DO ANYTHING!"

the priest covered his eyes,and sent me away...far far away...

I felt myself travelling with the lights,and it was very fast, my tears just flow in the air as i flew through.

I opened my eyes.I was...on a shelf,in a very dark room. I was scared again,I tried to hug myself again,but-i can't move myself!What!

I looked at myself,oh my god...I was a tiny statue,on a golden plate,holding a golden knife in a stabbing manner. Kneeling down too.

Where am i?I was scared,i hope someone would come and retrieve me...But i was wrong,day by day,month by month,year by year,i

kept growing,at first i was scared,soon i grew strong and later i found out there were monsters in this place,i dont know how big or

how small this place monsters with huge giant mouth walking around everyday.I was soon use to it...feeling lonely,maybe

forever for my whole life,huh?I even wondered if i will die or i just sit there,like an idiot.

Then one day, i heard someone talked. Weird...these grunt monsters never talked...who's talking then? My hopes were increasing,

who is there? A man walked in,with a lantern. He was looking very scared and timid,he has a dirty blonde hair,as he walked in. He

noticed the walked towards to it,I could soon see his bright blue look to the left and saw a pot,and he was asking

himself "The pot or this handsome statue?" I blushed in embarrassment,who is this guy?Is he crazy?Why is he talking to himself?

But whatever it is,hopefully this guy will save me.


	3. Moving! Thanks for supporting!

**HEY ALL BROCHACHOS,i dont know when did you people send me all the reviews,its very touching 3 I have not been on this account for sooo long already,and i won't really come in anymore,so if you still want to check this story,i already have another account at Wattpad because it's easier for me,so if you still want to read this,please go to my FOR THE SUPPORT 3**

** user/KagamineLiim**


	4. Chapter 3 Starting of an adventure

**SUP BROCHACHOS,decided to write this story because i lost my idea for the story of pewdiecry,go check it out though!I dont want to be dead :P Btw this episode is a little, ,i dont know how should i put it,Just be careful!**

**_-Pewdie's POV-_**

I could not make up my mind,i really like the golden guy but the pot seems pretty awhile,i decided to take the golden guy,he looks pretty strong,maybe he will protect me,ahahaha,what a joke,he's a statue.

I lift him off the shelf and look at ...He looks pretty real to 's like he's alive.

"Lets call you..."

"Stephano."

_**-Stephano's POV-**_

"Stephano."

I wanted to punch this guy,what a stupid a disgrace to a person like me!

Then i realise...i'm no longer the god that people treat as,just useless and should be killed,right?

Hah...pathetic me,how much do i hope i was a normal people,just a normal person...

I could'nt help it,my past hurts so much.

_**-Pewdie's**__ POV-_

Suddenly,i feel water dripping on my hand.I looked my gosh...the statue is dripping water,i looked closer,it was coming out from his eyes.I was really scared and quickly put him down.I wanted to run out of the room.I backed a bit by a bit.

**-Stephano's POV**-

I feel the guy putting me down,and he backed looked really scared.I'm so stupid,i can't trust 's just one of the person who is afraid of me.I stopped my me,why am i so stupid,how much do i hope i never put my hopes up,then maybe i would'nt be so disappointed right now.I couldn't just trust anyone so easily anymore...

"Wait..." The guy said.

I looked up,what? Is he gonna break me into ahead.I don't fucking care anymore.

"You...can hear me,right?"

"So?It's not like you can hear me." I spoke.

Wait...What? I-I spoke? I Spoke!

"What are you talking about,i can hear you,you know?"

"Er,w-what the fuck are you?" I say in a serious tone,i can't trust him so easily,anyone.

"Damn,you talk cool.I am Pewdie,is it okay to call you Stephano?" He smiled at me.

Fucking 's not funny,it's not like i'm gonna be his friend or ,might as well not to tell him my real name before he finds out everything.

"Call me what ever you want,what are you doing in this castle?"

"Well,i was caught in my game..."

"Game? What the fuck do you mean?"

"This game is amnesia...you don't know?"

Wow,this priest really went their way to the world is just not enough,no,this golden boy must be sent into the gaming .

"So,er,what are you doing here?" Pewdie asked.

I wanted to glare at he can't see it.

"None of your are you planning to do?"I asked.

"Well,i obtained this note before i enter the castle,seems like someone faced the same problem as me."

_-Note says-_

_If you can read this,it just proofed have been caught into this it's a dream or what ever you me,it's want to get out of here,right what i say,don't fucked up you're goal is to find 5 different orb to unlock the portal back to human world._

_First:Find whatever sharp object it is,glass shards kill the monster with gigantic it will give you the blue orb._

_Second:After killing it,one of the room in the highest level will in and find the purple orb's search for the rest of it.(Should be all located on that floor.)After that,bring it to the third should be a machine that has a cup the fragments in and press the green should then give you the purple orb._

_Third:The green button will open up a chest box at second chest box has a red be chest is beside a room,that room,you don't want to wake the monsters the orb and will open the dining room._

_Fourth:This orb is hidden in the dining table at first it and done._

_Five:*ink is messed up******** *** ***** **** **** ****** *******guy. ****** ******* ***** **** ** ***** ** *** yellow orb. *** **** *****break****** should be inside._

_Follow the steps,get all the five orb and go to the basement,put all orb infront of this dark wooden door,it will open up and you can leave.-Alexander._

_-Note ends-_

"This Alexander guy is really saving you for a favour man." I said.

"Well not yet,the last clue is a total pain in the ass." He stared at the note,grumpy.

"So what?"

"I am going to go and do it.I want to go home." He smiled childishly.

I stared down,go home...if only i have one to go to.

"So are you coming with me?" He looked at me.

"I-I..." I suppose i should go,i want to get out of this statue,that's the least i can do.

"Well,i would not want to go,but seeing you are so weak,i should probably follow and help." I said proudly.

"Alright then!" He smiled.

**DAMN,this is a hard chapter.I want to say first,no love story :( sorry!Thanks for reading Brochachos!**

** ( :Hey bros! So many wanted an episode!If you want more story,dont forget to visit my wattpad:Kagamine Lim,THANKS!)**


End file.
